In the central processor units of some types of computers, a RAM cartridge is used which comprises a plastic case containing one or more circuit boards. In operation of a computer system, it becomes necessary to remove the RAM cartridge from its container from time to time to insert another cartridge or for some other reasons, and, in some hardware, it is difficult to remove these cartridges because of space considerations.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a RAM cartridge with tabs which can be easily manipulated to remove the cartridge from its housing.